


We're In This Together

by Allwalkfree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, post civil war AU, rengoku dealing with death, rengoku is best big brother, sabito is a sweetheart, the avengers are wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Rengoku and Sabito end up in the Marvel Universe by accident





	We're In This Together

His chest hurt, his body burned, he couldn’t breath and  Rengoku knew his time on this earth was fleeting. It’s not as if he’d expected a long and lucrative life when he chose the path of a demon slayer, when he turned away from his father’s warnings; his mother’s blessings secured around his shoulders as he resolutely shed blood and tears trying to make it as high and as far as he possibly could. To be a demon slayer, to be a pillar, to protect, to avenge and to save lives.

And now-

Pain. Everything hurt, his life was slipping between his fingers, and all he could feel in that moment was a quiet sense of acceptance. He fought well and lost.  But, he gave his all, and more importantly, he kept the kids safe.

Tilting his head upward, he closed his eyes; silent sobs echoing all around him.  _ ‘They will be alright,’ _ he thought to himself. And then, ‘ _ I hope  _ _ Senjurou _ _ doesn’t lose sleep over this.’ _

With each slowing heartbeat, his world dulled. Fear? – he'd never feared death before. Maybe it was more of a regret. Regret that he hadn’t been able to hold his own against the demon.

He was strong. Remarkably so. 

Kyojuro sighed. 

It was time to go.

Tanjiro’s palm was warm against his hand, and Kyojuro breathed. 

_ Goodbye _

\-----------------

Unfortunately, even death refused to come to him without a price. Without further sacrifice. If  Rengoku was a lesser man, he would have screamed and raged.

It wasn’t fair.

Pulling himself out of his mother’s warm embrace; pulling himself away from that one single moment of safety he’d felt in a very long time, he ran.

He didn’t her his mom calling out after him, he didn’t have the time, didn’t have a second to lose, because-

He hadn’t even made it to heaven yet, when the afterlife split in half. A thick white line cracking open in the sky, and suddenly everything was flying around, trees and plants and all the greenery in the world; swirling around and vanishing through the rift.

Surprisingly, no one standing around were moving an inch. Besides the occasional fright of being almost hit by a tree, whatever was going on, didn’t seem to have an effect on the dead, or that’s how it looked like- 

Before  Rengoku spotted; by accident, a pink hair attached to a body flying at a volatile speed towards the rift.

He hadn’t even let his thoughts catch up to his senses before he was ripping his way out of his mother’s arms and running.

“I got you,” he screams; jumping from one flying item to the next till his outstretched fingers are reaching out for that flailing body. “I got you. Hold on!”

The kid did; reaching back out to him and grasping his fingers with a surprising amount of strength. “I don’t know what’s going on,” the kid screams; sounding rather calm about his current predicament. “I don’t know why this thing is only happening to me!”

Rengoku didn’t have a solid answer for that either, so he only chuckled out loud as they both flew closer and closer to the rift; knowing full well what was about to happen. “It’s ok,” he shouted; stomach twisting at the thought. “I’m here now, so it’s  gonna work out!”

A smile. It looked old and ancient on such a young face,  Kyojuro didn’t like it. “It’s ok,” the pink haired kid called out. “Please let me go. I don’t want to drag you to God knows where with me!”

The flame pillar’s grip only tightened, and with a silent apology towards his mom, both boys where pulled into the light and  promptly vanished. 

He wakes up to a soft hand against his cheek, sun beating hot against his cheek and guns unlike anything he’d ever seen before directed at him from every direction.

The pink haired teen with the cat mask hanging from one the side of his face, smiles at him. “I’m Sabito,” he mutters; eyes gentle and words as light as the wind. “And it looks like we’re in a bit of a situation here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how many people actually wanna read this, but Sabito is one of my absolute favorite characters and I needed to bring him back somehow. Pairing him with by boy Rengoku was just a sweet added bonus ;)


End file.
